Spiders
by Mcdocious12
Summary: Engaged to Trancy, the young girl and her husband to be discretely solve the cases sent from Her Majesty. Crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aurelia appears.

Summary: Aurelia Ethel is her name. The Third. The one who shall make sure that you will be silenced in your grim deeds. The one who will make sure her revenge is served cold...and merciless. R&R

Horrible Summary I know. DX

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

* * *

"I'm cold." The small girl spoke, shivering at the cold breeze. She was dirty. Her hair..face, nails..clothes..all filthy from the time she spent in the that 'hell'.

"Aren't I supposed to be rich?" She spoke, shivering rather violently. "Why haven't you brought me something sufficient to wear?" Her attire was quite unfitting for a girl of her stature. There were rips and tears in her shirt revealing a flat chest. Torn pants...and the heels of her feet stuck out in those ungodly small shoes.

Soon the young girl was lifted into the strong arms of her savior. Suspicious. The both of them looked just that. Her savior, tall..handsome...and bloodied. And a noble, looking as if she had emerged from the dirty and dangerous streets of London. Yes, she looked like some street urchin.

"My apologies, young mistress. but your home and wardrobe have been long disposed of." He spoke, in a smooth voice.

"Even _if_ your wardrobe was recovered, your body has surely grown after those six months you stayed there."

"..True." She spoke, going into deep thought. Where could she get an attire, and not be questioned about her stature? She surely did not look proper to pass as a noble.

She closed her eyes, and looked up into the dark sky. "Surely all the shops have closed for the night..."

"Why not pay your fiance a visit?"

Her softened chestnut eyes sharpened, showing pure disgust.

"What, that filthy street rat, Alois?" She spoke, utterly disgusted at the name.

"It's not possible that he could be _the_ Alois Trancy. Alois went missing as a infant. There's no way he could have survived in that state. There's just absolutely no way." She stopped, remembering the articles in the paper about his return. And about he came back with a suspicious looking butler.

A chilling breeze blew through that tangled forest, rustling the trees above them. Her left eye burned, and she began to recall her actions from earlier.

She turned, her face lit by the moonlight, and glared into the eyes of her savior..No, her demon.

"I've contracted with you tonight haven't I?" Her voice was demanding. Her demon smirked his eyes turning a deep red. "Why, yes," was his response.

"Then take care of me. And don't ever forget that you're mine...until the end."

The demon chuckled ominously, thoroughly amused at her behavior. The chuckle echoed through the chilly night air, sending only a slight chill down the girl's back.

"Of course. I will serve as your loyal butler. That is, until you have reached your revenge."

She threw her head back, closing her eyes and letting the breeze fly through her burnt greasy hair.

"Yes. You shall be my butler. Butler of Aurelia Ethel." She said a small smile on her face.

"Make yourself useful and take me to a safe place for tonight.

He smiled.

"Yes, My Lady."

* * *

A/N: Well here goes! An actually story! ...Since my other one will need to be taken down. I hope this takes off. sorta. I mean I don't get flamed. Yeah. After reading this I think I've gotten better at my writing! I'm so happy about that. Maybe I can finally finish that REALLY old story of mine that I had.

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI! only my oc. :


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I honestly wasn't going to continue this, but because of the reviews I've been slowly writing this. SLOW AND STEADY. but it's kinda not good. So bear with it.

~I do not own Kuroshitsuji I or II~

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o..o...o..o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The melodic chirping of the birds filled the humid atmosphere. Sunlight poured in from the windows, softly lighting the young noble's face. She slept steadily, the golden morning not disturbing her sleep. The beckon of her butler however, stirred her awake.

"My lady, it's time to awaken," his deep voice teased. She turned away from him in annoyance.

"Go away," she groggily groaned.

"My lady, we have quite a busy schedule, I do recommend you awaken on time this morning." He explained pouring hot tea.

"What is it that's so important?" she snapped.

"I found an interesting article in the London Times," He explained, "Your_...services _may be needed."

She turned to face him, the man bearing a smirk. He held a hot cup of tea, silently urging her to take it.

She gave a sigh, sitting upright out of bed. She grabbed the teacup out of his grasp, sipping the hot liquid. "What is the article about?" the girl inquired. The man smirked widely, giving her a dish which held the newspaper.

She grabbed it, setting her teacup down onto a nightstand that sat by her bed.

"Jack the Ripper?" She questioned, with a smirk. "What stupid name." She read on, unbelieving. "This case...it's quite out of the ordinary." She spoke, setting the newspaper down. "Why didn't the Queen notify me about this?"

"Perhaps it is because of your gender and age? If you read on, it told the nature of the victims." She narrowed her eyes, scanning over the article.

"That bullshitting queen; how could she trust the likes of Jim to this?"

"Dress me immediately. We're investigating this on _my_ orders."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Such sass that young mistress has," Richard muttered to himself, a thin smile plastered on his face. The girl truly was an intriguing sadistic child. Arriving in the foyer, he noticed the servants of the home talking amongst themselves.

He examined them briefly, seeing to it that they all were all properly prepared for the day.

The cook, Abele, dark hair was smoothed away from his face; his attire was not the dingy white uniform the demon had ordered him to trash. In place, the bright as snow uniform that Aurelia had supplied. He was shaven as the girl had ordered, and he seemed to be laughing at the embarrassed gardener.

"It twas only a joke!" The cook exclaimed, patting the infuriated boy on his back. _'That accent will be the end of me,_' thought the demon, his eyebrow twitching in slight irritation.

The gardener, Ben, had his brows furrowed, as he spat venomous words at the cook. His large gray eyes held fire, and resembled the mistress's greatly. They were determined. For what though, who knew?

The maid, Reina, laughed along with the cook, abandoning her mop. "But it's so true to life!" she laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. She clutched her sides, utterly amused.

This idle chat is done. Richard thought, seeing a thick smoke escape from the kitchen.

"Why are you all chatting so idly? You're on duty at this hour! You dare carry yourselves as servants of Ethel? Attend to your work immediately!" Richard barked.

They all panicked at the order and shuffled off. The demonic butler sighed, smoothing his silver hair away from his face. He looked down at his clock, an anger boiling inside him.

What an bothersome set of servants. Richard thought.

"The mistress is always testing my limits..." He murmured, as he focused his blue eyes on the numbers on the clock.

In exactly three minutes, Aurelia had ordered their departure. And if they had not departed that very second, a punishment was due.

_"You're the best aren't you? So accomplishing this is simple for the likes of you."_

"Really now," he sighed. "Aren't I supposed to be as humane as possible? Wasn't that an order from long ago? Mistress."

o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo

The horse-drawn carriage neared it's destination, the young girl staring from the window.

"Young mistress, you always tell me how filthy you think Alois Trancy is, correct?"

She narrowed her eyes in boredom. "Correct."

"Then why for the past 6 months have we been ending up on his door step when given a case by Her Majesty?"

"Wha-!" The girl's nonchalant demeanor changed. "Don't misunderstand! _Jim_ is only a rat with cheese. He's essential if I am to gather clues to solve cases."

"Interesting," the butler said, a thin smile crossing his lips. "But, if you really hated him, you would avoid him completely."

"Shut up," the girl spat, resting her head on her palm. "It's obvious that a stupid demon like you doesn't understand." The demon noticed the light blush on her face, and inwardly chuckled to himself.

The carriage came to a stop and the demonic butler jumped gracefully out, expanding an umbrella for the weather. The youngster soon followed after him, and the pair quickly escaped the weather. Arriving at the large oak door of the manor, Richard soflty rapped on the door, still shielding his lady from the elements.

It was only several seconds, but instant gratification was everything to Aurelia, and it felt like minutes.

"Hurry and answer the door, you ass." The girl muttered slipping her hands into her trench-coat pockets. "Language, milady." She glared daggers, until the girl noticed rain drops dripping down his chin.

"Idiot-" she spat. "Don't just stand in the rain like that, get under the umbrella."

"Your well-being comes first-" The girl snatched the umbrella from him, holding it so that the two of them were shielded from the rain. The demon was still and tense, but after realizing his mistress's kindness, a soft smile spread across his face.

"My mistress is quite generous," he spoke.

"Don't be stupid," she snapped blushing a bit. "If you're dripping wet, you'll ruin the Trancy's carpets and such."

The door swung open, a young blond smirking ear to ear at her. "Ah what a coincidence!" The eccentric boy exclaimed. He smiled sadistically at his annoyed fiance. "I was wondering when you'd show your face here~! You've come regarding the newspaper I suppose?"

She sighed, pushing past him.

"No, I came to play dolly," she spat sarcastically. "Why the hell would I be at this devil's lair if I wasn't?"

"You're quite cold today! PMSing?"

"What? Augh, shut up and close the door. You're letting in cold air."

Alois motioned for his butler to attend to the door, while the girl looked over the boy's attire.

His dark black shorts left his thighs vulnerable to the chill of the air. His attire was different. He wore a thing lace shirt, and white knee high socks. She sighed, tearing her eyes away from the un-classy boy. She turned to examine the new color scheme of the foyer, as her butler attended to her dripping trench coat.

"The newspapers were hilarious huh? Leather Apron and Jack the Ripper! What stupid names!" He laughed. "I suppose you want to discuss the case, you know, _as always_?" He smirked, jumping into her line of vision. He made sure to stress the last two words.

"I'm only performing my duty as the Queen's Spider," she explained, turning away. "And if it means that I need your assistance then I'll most certainly utilize it."

"Why don't you just leave it to me? After all, you are a girl. Isn't this case dangerous?"

"Do you actually care?" She spat, crossing her arms. "Of course! You're my lovely _fiancee." _He teased, with a playful curtsy.

She furrowed her brows at the word. She couldn't believe one day she was going to wed the fraudulent Alois Trancy. And it would be soon. She glared at him, snatching her hand away from his lips. "Who gave permission for you to touch me?"

"The tea room has been prepared," Claude spoke stoically. He led them to said room, Aurelia discreetly glaring at the 'filthy' demon.

He led them into an elegant room, browns and golds exploding inside.

"I had Claude change it in color! Do you like it?" He asked smiling brightly.

"Er..Sure?" She said, confused at his words. Was he joking? She honestly couldn't care less what color the room was. Though it was elegant; the rich brown and golds, and floral rugs. He knew she like the colors, and she'd often wear these colors to his home.

"I decorated it for you! Since you know, we always end up here."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and blushed. "I told you before. I only come here if I'm required to, not by choice."

"Oh? Then what about today?"

She raised an eyebrow.

Alois held an envelope stamped by the Queen smirking.

"She specifically asked of me that you not be involved," Alois spoke,opening the enclosed letter. "She is an important tool, I cannot risk the chance of her death." He read aloud.

Aurelia furrowed her brows, trying to think of a good comeback, but to no avail. Richard did not come to her aid, and she was left, admitting to her actions. "It was interesting," was all the girl said, averting her eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Aurelia." Alois giggled, seating himself.

"I have Richard," she argued. "I'll be fine."

"Why do you depend on him so much?" Alois questioned, tea being poured for him. He swung his legs over the arm rest of the chair, and put a hand to his cheek. "Such a butler could not protect you from death."

"I entrusted him with my life, and he shall most certainly protect it at all costs." Aurelia replied, slightly agitated at Alois's improper position. The boy narrowed his eyes in suspicion, as his butler poured tea for him.

"Have you a list of suspects?" She inquired, waiting for her butler to finish pouring her tea.

"No," Alois started, suspicion still plastered on his face. "But we did gather some information." "The Undertaker," Claude interjected, "Spoke of insides missing from the victims of the Ripper."

"Such as?"

"The uterus," Alois explained. "It was perfectly cut out. I was thinking hard about suspects, so I've narrowed it down to someone bearing occupation of a doctor-" the boy waved a hand- "..Considering how clean the removal was."

"Why would a murderer have a need for a uterus?" Aurelia pondered.

"Being kinky?" Alois joked.

Aurelia narrowed her eyes in exasperation. "Black market could certainly be an option," Richard interjected. The butler unexpectedly pulled out a light purple envelope, and read the contents of it aloud, much to Aurelia's displeasure.

"A brief investiagation of him led me to believe he may be the culprit." Richard explained.

"Viscount Druitt?" Alois inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"The man has achieved a doctor's broad knowledge but has yet to utilize it." Richard continued. "Lately he has been hosting many parties, as my mistress has been receiving many invites."

She shuddered. "The last thing I want to do is be seduced by the man," she muttered.

"You must attend, my lady, it could solve the entire case." Richard joked.

She gave a sigh, looking wearily away.

"You wanted this," Alois giggled. "Now you've got it."

"Let's go," she ordered sharply. "I wont bother with lunch. I'll only puke it up later."

"Yes, my lady."

o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o..

Oh well. It's not very good. orz

but yeah. anyway. Review. I guess. haha


End file.
